yodenary_the_guide_to_star_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Rankings
Design Imperial Rankings were silver plates with red, blue and yellow Squares. Any or all of them. each combination was for a specific rank. Navy, Army, Stormtrooper Corps, ISB, Royal Guards Navy Officer Cadet New officers and piglets joining the Imperial Navy start off with this rank. It is the starting point for all officers. Ensign Easily promoted, it is considered the first step towords greatness. Given Command over cadets, Ensigns tend to be a bit sensitive. Sub lieutenant The most common rank on a ship. Subs, as they are called, usually command gunner posts, and crewing stations. Promoted when exelling their job, subs are often under looked Lieutenant the rank most officers achieve, Lieutenents are commanders of small squads and stations. Lieutenant Commander a rank that gives command over platoons on ships and gunner station and often serve as aides to captains Commander/Captain Ranks that owners of imperial Ships have, to achieve this rank shows some significance Line Captain/Commodore The Rank that a owner of a Star Destroyer holds, These officers hold command over every aspect of the ship and has a personal office next to the bridge. To become one of these shows serious resoect Rear Admiral/Vice Admiral/Admiral Command over a entire squad of star destroyers. to hold this rank show that this person is not to be underestimated. These three ranks can be reached through bieng a veteran of the Clone Wars, or bieng promoted Fleet Admiral Command over an entire fleet. Can travel freely between any of them,and has total jurisdiction over the totality of everything Moff/Grand Moff Moff Jurisdiction over a sector, Moffs have command over all military aspects of the sector. Moff s report to Grand Moffs Grand Moff Command over entire regions, Grand moffs can move freely between any sector in there region, they report directly to the emperor. Grand Admiral only achievable through promotion by the emperor, Grand Admirals Have command over naval forces everywhere, but they command over any officer apart from the Supreme Commander, a 2nd in command to the emperor Navy Pic Army Army/Second/Junior Lieutenant The most basic ranks of the imperial military, when you start you begin with rank. You Can command a squad of stormtroopers. Major/Captain Command over a platoon, These officers are usually found all over the place through out many bases Lieutenant Colonel Command over 4 platoons, usually commands vehicles like the AT-ATC. Lieutenant colenal is a hard rank to reach, but if you do reach it, you are usually sent to be a front line commander Colenal Command over entire battalions of troopers and vehicles alike, colenal also have the authority to call in tie quadrons to help one the majority was determined not a danger General Can command entire armys, Generals usually retire or get killed but they are major tacticians, Field Marshial commal over all military aspects in entire sectors, Marshals are brutally effective. Grand General the army equivalent of Grand admiral, Grand Generals command all army aspects wereever they go, and have limited authority over naval aspects as well Army Pic ISB Officer the normal ranks carried by ISB members. Usually serve as aides to hiher officers Agents field agents have command over all ranks up to (navy) Line Captain, (army) Lieutenant Colenal and all members of the stormtrooper corps. Marshal leaders of the specific parts of the ISB Inquisitors Force sensitive beings who serve as Force hounds to members of the Ubitorique Ubitorique commanders of various ranks that command all aspects of the ISB Extra Info Not much info was given about isb rankings Stormtrooper Corps/Royal Guard Corps Troopers the rank most people achieve, troopers get no say in anything and are usually killed Sergent pretty much the same as troopers, though they command troopers Captains now they can command all troopers and army//navy Lieutenants